


The rules of an army commander

by Bitterblue



Category: Bitterblue - Kristin Cashore, Seven Kingdoms - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of rules Hanna has to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rules of an army commander

There are certain rules to international politics that Hanna must respect, because she is a princess and the commander of an army. Most of the rules don't give her trouble: don't invade needlessly, don't mercilessly crush anyone, don't shoot your own people. Being commander of the Dellian army involves a great deal more public works and horse training than fighting, and she _likes_ it that way.

But when she sees the young Queen of Monsea for the first time, Hanna deeply regrets _don't get romantically involved_ , because as sensible as that advice may be, it is going to make her stay in Bitterblue City very uncomfortable.


End file.
